1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control apparatus, and particularly, to an actuator control apparatus capable of sensitively sensing an abnormality of an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope system including an endoscope configured to pick up an image of an object inside of a subject, a processor configured to generate an observation image of the object picked up by the endoscope, and the like is widely used in a medical field, an industrial field, and the like.
In the endoscope, an actuator configured to move a focus adjustment lens mounted on a distal end to a desired position is provided at a distal end of an insertion portion. On the other hand, the processor is provided with an actuator control apparatus configured to generate a drive signal for driving the actuator and sense an abnormality of the actuator.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-242589 discloses an electromagnetic actuator drive circuit configured to apply a weak current to an actuator in a non-drive period of the actuator and detect a change in a current value or a voltage value to thereby perform abnormality sensing of the actuator.